Fuggire
by Lichan05
Summary: "Arrête de fuir, Tsuna" ...  J'ai toujours voulu fuir mon destin. J'ai toujours voulu fuir cette vie que je n'avais pas demandée. Mais, ce n'était pas la seule chose que je fuyais. Et le pire c'est que je ne m'en rendais pas compte. OS.


Titre: Fuggire (je pense peut-être changer mais c'est le seul truc qui m'est venu... j'ai pas trop d'inspi pour les titres en ce moment.)

Auteur: Lichan05 (ou Lichan ou Litchii comme vous voulez xD)

Type: One-shot

Nombre de mots: 2517 (4 pages Word)

Rating: T. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment nécessaire de mettre un rating aussi haut menfin, on ne sait jamais.

Genre: En fait j'en sais strictement rien xD Y a aussi de la romance (c'est un peu l'objet principal de l'histoire) mais pas de la guimauve. Je pense que ce one-shot pourrait être qualifié de Angst?

Warnings:** Shonen-a**i tendant vers le yaoi à un certain moment donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre de texte, abstenez-vous. /10 ans plus tard donc OOC, forcément. /Absence de Happy end.

Note de l'auteur: Hello! Ce texte est le dernier que j'ai écrit et pourtant le premier que je poste (cherchez l'erreur xD) Donc oui, c'est la première histoire (ou plutôt le premier one-shot) que je poste sur ce site. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a décidé à poster, enfin bon, il fallait bien que je me lance un jour! Bref, j'ai commencé cette "chose" il y a un bail, je croyais ne jamais la finir mais finalement, j'ai su la terminer et j'en suis très heureuse =D Ce petit one-shot sans prétention n'a pas pour but de vous faire sourire et ça n'a pas l'ambition de susciter de violentes émotions mais...il y a un concentré de ma vision d'un certain futur que je trouverais **personnellement** plausible. Inutile de préciser que cette vision est fortement influencée par un certain couple que j'apprécie en particulier. xD Donc, si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je vous en voudrez pas (d'ailleurs, qui pourrait être d'accord avec mes théories à deux sous?) mais j'espère que ça va tout de même vous plaire!

Disclaimer: KHR, son monde et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano. Par contre, mes théories tirées par les cheveux, mes idées et le brin changement de personnalité des persos m'appartiennent! ^^

* * *

><p><em>« Arrête de fuir, Tsuna »<em>

Je me souviens de l'époque du collège. J'étais juste un gosse, maladroit, innocent, poltron et idiot. Toi, tu portais cette veste noire sur tes épaules. Tu étais déjà fier, craint et avide de combat. Tout comme chaque élève de l'école, j'avais peur de toi et je t'admirais. Tu étais tout ce que je n'étais pas : tu étais fort et confiant, tu aimais la solitude alors que moi, je la haïssais et tu aimais te mesurer aux autres alors que je fuyais sans cesse les conflits. Aussi, tu chérissais ton école alors que moi, je la détestais, la seule pensée d'y aller me déprimait, les railleries des gens m'étaient insupportables. J'étais juste un petit animal pathétique, qui ne savait pas se débrouiller dans la nature et qui s'y sentait mal, toujours seul et incompris. La seule chose à laquelle je me raccrochais, c'était à Kyoko Sasagawa. Elle était douce et mignonne, mais aussi inaccessible. Même si je savais que ça ne servait à rien, j'ai continué à m'accrocher à elle, à la seule chose qui donnait un sens à ma vie, la seule chose qui me donnait la force de me lever le matin.

Puis un jour, tout m'est tombé dessus, d'un seul coup, sans que je ne le demande. Des alliés, des ennemis, et surtout des amis, ont croisé ma route. Je n'étais plus seul mais en contrepartie, mon quotidien se retrouva changé à jamais. Les instants de répit se faisaient rares, la peur me hantait chaque jour. J'étais le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, celui qui fuyait son destin, qui craignait les conflits, qui fronçait les sourcils à chaque combat. Et toi, tu étais un de mes gardiens, le nuage solitaire qui flottait librement, sans s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Même si tu clamais que tu ne te considérais pas comme l'un des nôtres, même si toutes ces histoires de bagues, de futur, t'agaçaient, tu combattais à nos côtés. Je t'admirais de plus en plus, j'appréciais même ta présence malgré la crainte que j'avais envers toi. Je ne te considérais pas comme un ami, je ne savais même pas ce que tu étais pour moi. Tu n'étais pas juste un gardien, tu étais quelqu'un qui partageait le monde dans lequel j'étais entré malgré moi. Et pour toi, qu'étais-je ? Un élève pitoyable et faible ? Sûrement. Tu prenais pourtant un malin plaisir à me « mordre à mort », plus que n'importe qui. Peut-être te divertissais-je, peut-être pensais-tu que je n'étais que bon à ça. Je ne sais pas ce que tu pensais, et même récemment, je ne sais pas à quoi tu songeais lorsque tu me regardais en silence.

Et moi, j'aimais encore plus Kyoko, je l'aimais, elle qui faisait depuis peu partie de ma vie. Parfois, j'espérais à ce qu'elle m'aime, à ce qu'elle m'admire, lorsque je combattais. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi, elle était attentionnée, gentille. Toujours douce et gentille.

J'ai toujours voulu fuir mon destin. J'ai toujours voulu fuir cette vie que je n'avais pas demandée. Mais, ce n'était pas la seule chose que je fuyais. Et le pire c'est que je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me scrutais sans cesse, plus que les autres. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu te retrouvais toujours sur mon chemin. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu jetais des regards noirs à Yamamoto lorsqu'il me faisait ses accolades amicales habituelles.

Je n'ai pas compris non plus ce qui s'est passé lors de mes seize ans. Lorsque Dino m'avait organisé une fête surprise, et qu'il s'était amusé à ramener de l'alcool, pour nous tester. Lorsque tu es arrivé, malgré ta haine envers les attroupements. Lorsque tu as pris un verre, puis un deuxième, encouragé par le boss de la famille Cavallone. Quand tu t'es approché de moi et que tu as collé tes lèvres aux miennes. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi ton baiser me faisait mal, pourquoi était-il si amer et empli de désespoir. J'étais juste un idiot qui ne comprenait pas la situation. Ou plutôt, qui ne voulait pas comprendre.

Tu t'es éloigné. Je ne te voyais plus. Je me suis posé des questions. J'étais triste, tu sais. J'étais vraiment triste. Mais à côté de ça, le sourire de Kyoko se faisait plus présent. Elle était toujours douce et gentille, encore plus qu'avant. Puis, elle m'a demandé de sortir avec elle. Dans le couloir de l'école. Je ne me souviens même plus quand.

J'ai eu le sentiment agréable d'être aimé. J'ai souri, et j'ai répondu ce qu'elle attendait.

Je n'ai pu que constater ton éloignement de plus en plus évidemment : je ne te croisais plus dans les couloirs, tu ne m'adressais plus un seul mot, tu ne me regardais même plus. Et j'ai eu mal. Mal de te voir là-bas, très loin. De te voir creuser encore plus le fossé entre nous. J'ai fait mine de ne pas me poser de questions. Je passais des moments agréables avec Kyoko, elle était rayonnante. J'aimais les pâtisseries, les chocolats, toutes ces choses qu'elle m'offrait. Le monde paraissait paisible, tout allait pour le mieux. Ou plutôt, tout paraissait aller pour le mieux. Au fond, j'avais l'impression d'être oppressé, de ne pas être à ma place. Je me sentais sûrement coupable. Mais à cette époque, je ne comprenais rien. Je n'essayais pas de comprendre.

En réalité, je fuyais. J'ai toujours fui. J'ai passé ma vie à fuir.

Je me souviens vaguement du premier baiser que l'on avait échangé, elle et moi. C'était sous un cerisier en fleurs. J'ai trouvé ça léger et doux, ça n'a duré que quelques secondes. Comme un papillon qui se déposait timidement sur une fleur pour s'envoler immédiatement.

C'était agréable. Tout simplement agréable, comme l'était une tasse de chocolat chaud un matin d'hiver, comme l'était une douce brise rafraîchissante un soir d'été.

Ce n'était que ça.

Les temps ont passé. Nous sommes devenus adultes. Je suis devenu officiellement le dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Je te donnais des ordres et tu les exécutais. Cela m'étonnait. Tu semblais me respecter malgré ta distance avec les autres. Malgré ta distance avec moi. Tu étais si loin. Je ne t'atteignais plus. Je ne savais plus qui tu étais. Juste mon gardien.

Peut-être aussi étais-tu résigné. Et moi aussi, je l'étais. Même si au fond, un vide se creusait dans ma poitrine, un vide que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Kyoko et moi sommes restés ensemble. Elle m'a soutenue comme elle a pu, toujours avec son sourire chaleureux et ses yeux mielleux. Elle me rassurait. Je me sentais en sécurité avec elle. Nous nous sommes mariés. Tu n'es pas venu. Ca ne m'a pas étonné. Tu n'aimes pas les foules.

J'étais content que tu ne viennes pas, au fond. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver confronté à tes yeux sombres et vides, je ne voulais pas me confronter à toi. Je voulais oublier cette blessure dans ma poitrine.

Je voulais fuir. Me plonger dans un monde illusoire, plus beau, plus sûr.

Puis, il est arrivé ce jour. Tu es venu dans mon bureau. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé. Reborn venait de mourir. J'étais désemparé. Et lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai cédé. J'ai craqué. J'ai pris la main que tu me tendais. Je me suis blotti dans tes bras. Je voulais pleurer. J'ai pleuré. Tu as relevé mon menton. Tu as plongé tes yeux dans les miens. Tes yeux. Ils étaient remplis d'une lueur. Une lueur sombre et triste. Et cette lueur me transperçait. Je t'ai laissé faire. J'ai enroulé mes bras autour de ton cou. Tu as plaqué tes lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient brûlantes. Salées aussi, par mes larmes. J'ai fermé les yeux. Nos langues se touchaient frénétiquement, comme si elles se cherchaient depuis des années. Tu as ensuite quitté mes lèvres pour ma nuque. Lorsque tu mordillais mon cou jusqu'à m'arracher un gémissement, lorsque tu passais ta langue sur ma peau frissonnante pour ensuite descendre de plus en plus bas, j'ai senti que je commençais à perdre pied. Chaque parcelle de ma peau que tu embrassais, chaque endroit que tu effleurais de tes mains me brûlaient. J'étais en train de me consumer. Mon regard devenait de plus en plus flou, mon souffle de plus en plus saccadé, le plaisir montait en moi, crescendo et cette grosse boule de chaleur que j'avais en mon bas-ventre envahit tout mon corps.

Cette chaleur me dévorait littéralement.

Je t'ai serré de plus en plus fort, je voulais me rapprocher de toi, réduire cette distance qui me faisait souffrir. Je ne pensais plus à rien. La mort de Reborn, la mafia, le désespoir, la peur... pendant cet instant, j'avais tout oublié. Il n'y avait plus que toi. Tu m'enlaçais comme si j'étais quelque chose de précieux. C'était douloureux. Tellement douloureux de sentir à quel point je comptais pour toi. Tellement douloureux de me rendre compte que... depuis le début, je le savais. Depuis le début, je savais ce que tu éprouvais pour moi. Depuis le début, moi aussi je t'aimais. Depuis le début, lorsque je te voyais, je te désirais, j'avais envie que tu me touches, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Mais tout cela, j'avais appris à l'enfouir au fond de moi. Parce que ce n'était tout simplement pas raisonnable. Parce que je savais que tu me manquerais terriblement, à chaque fois que tu me quitterais. Parce que je me sentais en sécurité avec ma femme, que tout le monde pensait que j'étais heureux avec elle. Parce que la vie était plus simple ainsi. Parce que le monde de la mafia était un monde incertain, et que je m'accrochais à elle, toujours là pour moi. Parce que c'était mon pilier, qui me permettait de ne pas flancher.

Parce que je ne faisais que fuir.

Mais qu'attendais-je, au juste ? Attendais-je que tu fasses quelque chose ? Pourquoi me suis-je borné à continuer cette vie en ignorant mes sentiments, en ignorant tes sentiments...

En t'ignorant ?

Le lendemain, tu n'étais plus là. Envolé, comme l'oiseau solitaire que tu étais. J'eus un goût amer dans la bouche et une douleur dans mon ventre. J'avais une soudaine envie de pleurer. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je me souvenais encore de ta chaleur, de ton odeur, de ta voix langoureuse lorsque tu prononçais mon prénom. Mais aussi de cette pointe de tristesse dans ton regard et cette sensation d'avoir une lame plantée dans mon estomac. Je ne voulais plus voir cette peine dans ton regard. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aimais. Que ce moment, cette nuit-là... quelque part au fond de moi, enfoui sous toutes mes craintes et incertitudes, je l'attendais depuis longtemps.

La première personne que je vis ce jour là fut donc Kyoko. Mon regard tomba sur l'alliance à son doigt. Je me sentis coupable.

Mais je ne voulais plus fuir.

Je me souviens lui avoir tout avouer. Je n'osais pas tout de suite la regarder. J'ai cru qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, ou à me gifler. Au fond, j'avais peur de la perdre. Mais je ne pouvais plus me mentir à moi-même. Je ne pouvais plus lui mentir, à elle aussi. Elle valait mieux que cela.

Elle me regarda sans rien dire, puis elle s'approcha de moi et prit mes mains, doucement. Et elle me sourit.

Pas de ces sourires tristes que pouvait avoir Yamamoto pour me dissimuler son chagrin. C'était un sourire sincère, compréhensif et apaisant. Le sourire d'une mère tentant de rassurer son enfant.

C'était ça. Une mère. Tout, tout en Kyoko me rappelait ma mère. Elle prenait soin de moi, elle me rassurait quand j'avais peur...

Elle me prenait dans mes bras quand je pleurais.

Exactement comme Kyoko à ce moment-là, lorsque j'ai commencé à sangloter.

« Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Je me suis demandé, lorsqu'elle articula cette phrase, si elle ne le savait pas depuis le début. Si elle n'était pas la seule à pouvoir lire mon angoisse et à l'apaiser.

J'avais besoin d'elle. Mais elle n'était pas celle que j'aimais. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Je n'aimais que toi. D'un amour tellement bouleversant, tellement intense, maintenant qu'il était libéré de ses chaînes. Je ne voulais pas te perdre. Tant pis si ce n'était pas raisonnable. Tant pis si cette relation n'était pas totalement stable. Tant pis si tu devais partir quelques jours, quelques mois, loin de moi. Je ne voulais plus l'ignorer. Que ressentais-tu, toi ? Alors que je savais pertinemment que tu m'aimais ? Que ressentais-tu ? Je ne souffrais pas, moi, c'était toi qui souffrais le plus.

J'ai longtemps pleuré dans les bras de ma femme. Je me sentais un peu pitoyable. Je ressemblais à l'enfant pleurnichard que j'étais, alors que maintenant, je suis un des boss les plus puissants du monde de la mafia. Mais peu importait.

Pendant tout ce temps, t'avoir comme gardien me suffisait. Mais maintenant, j'étais décidé. Je devais te retrouver. Je devais te dire ce que j'aurais dû te dire depuis longtemps.

Mais la douleur dans mon ventre et le goût dans ma bouche n'avaient pas disparu.

Des jours sont passés. Des semaines. Des mois. Mais je pensais que tu reviendrais. Le nuage revenait toujours auprès du ciel, même si ça pouvait prendre des jours et des jours. C'est ce que je pensais. Ce que j'ai toujours pensé depuis des années.

Quel idiot je faisais.

Alors, quand j'ai appris au téléphone de la part de Dino que tu étais parti seul à la recherche de la base de la famille Millefiore, comme l'avait fait Reborn quelques mois plus tôt, j'ai compris.

J'ai compris pourquoi mon estomac se nouait depuis des jours. J'ai compris pourquoi je ressentais cette amertume constante dans ma bouche. J'ai compris ce que voulais me dire Reborn le jour où j'allais avoir mon premier rendez-vous avec Kyoko.

J'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais plus, et qu'un sentiment de regret me côtoierait éternellement.

_« Arrête de fuir, Tsuna._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Tu devrais être plus sincère avec toi-même. Tu risques de le regretter plus tard, tu sais._

_- De quoi, Reborn ? De quoi parles-tu ?_

_Reborn abaissa son fedora avant de répondre à son élève de manière neutre._

_- Même si le nuage disparaît, il revient toujours auprès du ciel._

_Tsuna cligna des yeux, sans comprendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Reborn ?_

_- Je sais très bien que c'est ce que tu penses._

_- C'est vrai que le ciel ne reste jamais sans nuage éternellement mais... quel rapport ? Et puis zut, tu me parles de truc alors que j'ai un rendez-vous avec Kyoko-chan, je vais être en retard !_

_Trop occupé à choisir ses vêtements pour son rendez-vous, le futur boss des Vongola n'entendit pas les dernières paroles de son tuteur._

_« ...Le ciel et le nuage s'aimeront toujours. Mais si le ciel fuit le nuage et laisse la distance se creuser de plus en plus, alors le nuage pourrait ne plus revenir du tout, Tsuna. »_

* * *

><p>Fiiiiin ~<p>

Voilà une bonne (?) chose de faite. Je ne sais pas si tout ce que je dis dans ce one-shot est clair (gros doute là, parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas de liens logiques parfois =/) Je me rends compte que c'est court en fait o.o Enfin bref, je suis fière de ne pas avoir trop dénigré Kyoko *O* Je ne l'aime pas, qu'on se le dise, mais j'aime bien son rôle. Je veux dire, si elle est mariée à Tsuna dans le futur, je la vois plus comme une mère que comme une "femme". J'ai du mal à imaginer Tsuna avoir un quelconque désir pour elle, et cette relation manquerait de passion à mon goût (menfin, c'est mon point de vue) Mais bon, je pense que Kyoko peut être utile dans le sens où elle serait un pillier pour Tsuna, un soutien dans sa vie de mafieux instable. D'ailleurs, le Tsuna du futur, j'arrive pas à le voir autrement que constamment stressé et sous pression o.o Parfois je me demande d'où me sortent ces idées. xD

Bref, commentaires? Constructifs ou non, encourageants ou non, courts ou longs. Juste savoir que des gens prennent la peine de commenter ça me fait plaisir ^^


End file.
